


Made of Love

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blue Diamond mention, Cold, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Week, Garnet - Freeform, Letter, Night, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Rose Quartz mention, Sapphire - Freeform, Yandere Lapis, mansion, ruby - Freeform, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garnet receives a vey special delivery.





	Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



It was a peaceful night, everything so nice and quiet. The wind was blowing outside as the snow was starting to fall again, a thin sheet of white dust soon covering the streets of the business district, also known as Garnet’s territory.

Said woman was currently relaxing in the tranquility of her home. It was a pretty spacious place, then again what else would you expect from a mansion?

It had been built a long time ago, way back before she was even born. Her mothers had received it as payment for a mission back when they worked for the Blue Devil, God what a mistake that had been. Normally they wouldn’t have accepted such an enormous gift, especially since they were doing better by then, but it was delivered by a pink haired woman whose persuasion powers were impressive.

However, the composed girl soon learned there was something else lying behind not refusing all that luxury. Her mother Ruby –a muscular, dark skinned woman known for letting her temper guide her fists- would always try to spoil her ice cold wife, and the reason why was quite obvious no matter how many times she tried to cover it with the pretext of wanting her to have only the best because she loved her so much.

The thing was, even if she  _did_  want to give her the best because she loved her so much, there was something else. The real reason for showering her wife in constant attention and commodities was that she still felt guilty for being the reason Sapphire gave up everything she had back when they were still in high school, just for her.

Back then the stoic lady was a very well known member of the rich and powerful, and was quite high in that scale too since her family was extremely successful and had been part of the nobility in ancient times . Not anymore since such titles were abolished with the democratic system but they were still educated, intellectual, economically fortunate and highly respected.

Being born in such a family meant Sapphire had everything she could ever ask for; fancy dresses, fancy friends, fancy cars, fancy men.  The state she lived in made their current home look like a dollhouse.

Of course her angelic wife had told her repeatedly she didn’t miss that life at all; she would much rather spend the rest of her days on earth in the forest and playing with frogs than going back to the place that only brought her pain and misery. It was everything she hated.

She hated how the elitist society she grew in despised anyone that wasn’t rich or had a certain last name, how she couldn’t choose what to wear since her beauty was only to impress people who never bothered knowing her better rather than a cordial interaction and how her abusive father was never home, always traveling exotic places so he could brag about it later to his equally horrible friends.  She actually preferred walking under the sun or moonlight over making polite conversation inside of a Ferrari and to top it all she was a lesbian. Closeted of course, since a fine mannered lady simply could  _not_  be associated to something as despicable as a same sex relationship, no matter how loving it was.

All that went to hell the day she ran away with Ruby.

Not many details can be said –since to this day that’s classified information- but after a particularly aggressive fight with her father she decided she had enough. She and Ruby had been secretly dating back then –she couldn’t let anyone know she had fallen in love with her childhood best friend since they were both girls- and stormed off in the middle of the night to Ruby’s place, finding solace in her strong arms and readily accepting her proposal to run away to a better place. Somewhere they wouldn’t have to hide who they were, somewhere they would be accepted, somewhere they would be free to be themselves. But going with her meant never returning to the place she called home. Or at least the place she was  _taught_ was her home.

Turns out home is not a place, but a feeling. A nice, warm, very familiar feeling, a feeling you been missing all this time and didn’t even know it. You were homesick of a place you didn’t know existed. Until now. Now you knew, and never wanted to leave.

Or that’s what Garnet’s parents would always tell her at least, how they described the amazing experience finding each other had been, how wonderful had it been when they realized they had mutual longing for something more between them. How right it felt leaving everything behind, all the luxury, power, honor and duty, all in favor of the only thing that truly mattered.

Staying by each other’s side.

At this point in memory lane the dark skinned girl could feel her different colored eyes start prickling with tears. Even if she would keep a stoic face at all times in that moment she couldn’t help her features reflect how she felt, she just missed her mothers so terribly. She missed Ruby’s warm hugs and terrible jokes; she missed Sapphire’s patient advice and beautiful smile. She even missed the way they would shamelessly flirt with each other, blind and deaf to her friend’s awkward staring and muffled giggles. It had been forever since she last saw them.

They were still trapped in Homeworld, the place she was borned, prisoners of the Diamond Authority. If they ever tried to leave they would be hunt down and…

A loud knock on the door broke the silence of the mansion, who could it be this late in the night? Not to mention it was a Sunday, this could not be any good.

Garnet got up and headed towards the source of the noise, a wary hand on the gun she kept near at all times. She opened the door slowly after receiving no reply of who was there, and behind it she was met by…

Absolutely no one.

She looked around confused, was this a joke or was she in danger after all? It couldn’t have been a mistake since no one just knocks on a mansion door by accident and it couldn’t be a prank, no matter how mischievous the neighbor kids were. There was no way they could have jumped the ten foot tall wired fence that circled her home.

She then remembered to look down and much to her surprise she found a small box lying on the doormat her mother Sapphire had custom printed so that it read ‘Welcome’ one way but upside down it read ‘Go Away’. Ruby wanted one that said ‘You Better Have Pizza’ but Sapphire wouldn’t let her since she couldn’t even pretend it wasn’t stupid.

She carried the box back to the main room and slowly opened it; she wasn’t going to be caught off guard by a mystery box delivered in the middle of the night with no sender to be found.  _Totally not suspicious at all_.

However, as plausible it was for the content to be a bomb it wasn’t the case. As soon as she opened it she relaxed at the sight of a piece of written paper, it had a font she knew perfectly well. Smiling more than usual she read the messy handwriting silently.

**_Hey kiddo!_ **

**_This is Ruby, your mamma! But you probably already knew that hehe. You always had a gift for knowing things beforehand, just like your mommy._ **

**_I know we didn’t mention we’d write you this week but since we already did your mother and I wanted you to know we are doing fine; we just came back from a mission actually! I wish you had seen it, we kicked everybody’s butts and ran away with a bunch of green bills to top. I’m using my share to take Sapphy to a fancy restaurant, they even have real plants and everything!_ **

**_Anyway, I don’t have time to say much else rather than we love you so so much sweetie, you’re our pride and joy and we hope you’re doing okay, all we want you is to be happy. I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but we promise we’ll be back soon, I’ll take down those Diamond freaks personally if I have to with our world famous family hook. The one I taught you, remember? You actually tore open that gym punching bag that day and you were barely a kid! I swear I had never felt prouder before._ **

**_Well I don’t know what to say that could successfully be conveyed through a letter and not my buffy arms so I guess I better stop talking now. We love you honey and can’t wait to see you again._ **

**_Love and hugs,_ **

_**Eternal Flam** e + _ _Ice Queen_ _._

_PS: We know it must be freezing over there at this time of the year (or at least that what your mamma says, I’ve never minded the cold in all honesty) so we made you a little something to keep you warm, we really hope you like it. Love you!_

Okay, if Garnet’s eyes were a little wet before now they were completely soaked. That letter was the perfect example of why she loved her mothers so much, a remarkable example of their personalities too. They were as amazing and caring as always, constantly thinking about her and her well being.

Looking inside the box she found the little something her parents had sent her: a wonderful, fluffy sweater with beautiful shades of pink and purple, all harmoniously combined to mimic the shape of a big star starting on the right side.

She wasted no time in taking off her jacket and trying on the garment, it was as soft as she thought it would be. Maybe more, it was made of this foreign material that wasn’t easy to identify even if mostly every piece of clothing her mothers made for her had it. They would never reveal what it was to anyone either, always changed the story every time. But when it came to Garnet they always gave her the answer.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fun fact: original title was 'Garnet's garment'


End file.
